


How to say 'thank you' in cat.

by lm_xzy



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, FengQing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, One Night Stands, Rimming, Two Nights Stands, Will add more tags?, alcohol consumption, fem!beefleaf, showering together, some OOC tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lm_xzy/pseuds/lm_xzy
Summary: “Like what you see, catboy?”Only then did Mu Qing realize that he had been eyeing the handsome stranger quite inappropriately, letting his eyes stay a little too long on the exposed chest - fit like that of an athlete, glistening like a summer morning’s dew.“Not bad,” Mu Qing said without batting an eye.“A straightforward catboy - I like that,” the newcomer reacted just as confidently.
Relationships: Feng Xin & Mu Qing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Feng Xin/Mu Qing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly supposed to be only a short FengQing pornwithoutplot to get my mind off of things. But somehow it ended up being a whole three part porn _with_ plot and a lot of fluff. Entirely self-indulgent but hopefully you can enjoy this too :)
> 
> Please feel free to come talk to me/give feedback in the comments or directly at [@l_wanyue](https://twitter.com/l_wanyue). Kudos are always greatly motivating♡
> 
> . . . 

_‘Your worst nightmare’_ was the theme of the night and the place did look like a horror show - if you were terrified of being exposed to too much naked skin.

Mu Qing had long since promised to tag along tonight. Ming Yi had through her job at the fashion magazine acquired tickets to the most sought after halloween party of the year. Shi Qingxuan was over the moon and no way in hell could Mu Qing get out of this.

The party was held at an abandoned church. At the altar was the DJ playing and in the back was the bar - open bar the whole night - with some seating places, but most of the space had been cleared for the dancefloor.

Mu Qing didn’t hate it. The music was a little too loud and the place a little too cramped for his preferences - but his friends were having the time of their life, it was impossible not to be affected.

It was obviously a dress up party - halloween after all - and not even Mu Qing had been able to evade that fact. As he had arrived at Shi Qingxuan’s place for pre-drinks, Qingxuan had almost cried at the dull sight of her friend. Luckily (unlucky for Mu Qing?), Ming Yi had not yet arrived and was ordered to make a quick detour by her workplace. With two bags full of clothes and accessories, his friends had passionately started dressing him up.

Now he was dressed - all black - in boots, fitting leather pants and a faintly glitter-mesh shirt. Even his nails were painted black. His obsidian black eyes were intensified with the help of some eyeliner and shimmering shadowing. The only thing not black was his long silver hair in a half updo and the many earrings in varying shapes and sizes.

As the final touch - it was dress up after all - on his head stood two perky cat ears.

At present, the group of three were being courted by two brothers - Pei Ming and Pei Su were their names, both dressed in an old-fashioned general’s uniform. Neither of them a pain to the eyes but with such looks they also possessed an unlimited confidence for imprudent flirting.

Shi Qingxuan and Ming Yi were not averse to flaunt their relationship - not here, or anywhere else they went - which left Mu Qing as the only available prey left.

Mu Qing had slept with his fair share of men (women was not his inclination) and wasn’t against the possibility of ending the night in either of these two fine looking generals's bed.

“Big Pei, Little Pei - where the hell have you been?” evidently a friend of the brothers had arrived.

Compared to Mu Qing, they looked like night and day. The new friend was dressed in light-blue ripped jeans, an ivorywhite relaxed fitting blouse mostly unbuttoned, and boots similar to those of Mu Qing’s. His dark hair was up in a perfectly messy bun and from his ears dangled two golden safety-pin earrings. No other accessories. Handsome to say the least.

“Like what you see, catboy?”

Only then did Mu Qing realize that he had been eyeing the handsome stranger quite inappropriately, letting his eyes stay a little too long on the exposed chest - fit like that of an athlete, glistening like a summer morning’s dew.

“Not bad,” Mu Qing said without batting an eye.

The three approaching friends laughed in unison.

Mu Qing wasn’t flirtatious, not caring for superficial compliments and unnecessary playing. He was honest and forthright. Shi Qingxuan and Ming Yi used to feel embarrassed for their friend but had soon come to understand his poise and realize the charm.

“A straightforward catboy - I like that,” the newcomer reacted just as confidently.

His option's for the night had generously increased but Mu Qing quickly made his choice for the newcomer who he too seemed to show interest in this catboy. The Pei brothers realized they had lost their chance and took aim for new targets, leaving their friend with Mu Qing and company.

This handsome stranger, who kept calling Mu Qing ‘catboy’, followed the three best friends to the dancefloor. Shi Qingxuan and Ming Yi were lost in the music, intertwined as one when they moved. Much more innocent wasn’t Mu Qing dancing with his new friend - bold hands, grinding hips, hungry mouths. They let their bodies speak.

Mu Qing wouldn't call himself promiscuous but rather a free spirit enjoying the male creations of gods. Casual hookups and sporadic dating was his lifestyle; confident in himself, his needs, and the lone company of himself. A night out would naturally end under the sheets with a friend for company. Mu Qing wasn’t ashamed.

The two girls made an excuse for the bathrooms. Amidst the music, the booze and the heaps of lustful people, time became an obscure concept. It had clearly been a while when they returned to the dancefloor only to tell Mu Qing they were leaving, asking if he wanted to share a ride. He did not.

“You’re not leaving with your friends?” the friend in white spoke into Mu Qing’s ear to be heard, his breath as he spoke tickled Mu Qing’s neck. The voice was equally seductive as it sounded with a wish.

Mu Qing responded simply by grabbing the other’s ass and smirking teasingly; in turn, Mu Qing got a bite in the neck as a sign of assent.

The dancefloor was crowded and it didn’t take long before both were drenched in sweat. For a while they altered between dancing and drinking until both were too hard to stay at the church.

“Yours or mine?” had Mu Qing asked as they stood, arms around each other’s waist, waiting in the line for the taxis.

The line went smooth and Mu Qing lived closest, and soon they were crashing through his apartment ripping off each other’s clothes. An onlooker would have doubted if they weren’t in fact fighting, as brutal as it looked. And it was true, both were already painted in various degrees of blooming bruises - from teeth and sucking and otherwise carelessness caused by the heat of the moment.

With a single sweep the kitchen table was emptied and with a rough force Mu Qing had been pushed back onto it. Rather instinctively Mu Qing pulled his legs up, shamelessly demonstrating what he desired. Simultaneously, the other had magically produced a tube of lube from somewhere because as the first finger entered Mu Qing, it was slightly cold and very moist. Mu Qing flinched.

“You okay?”

“Mhm… fuck,” Mu Qing’s consent was muffled in heavy breathing and sloppy kisses.

Now realistically, half of the moist was Mu Qing’s own - he was damn turned on and ready to receive a good fucking.

But the other took his sweet time getting familiar with Mu Qing’s inside - one hand in his ass, the other in his mouth. Mu Qing was blissfully taking both.

“So good for me. And those sounds - fucking beautiful,” the other kept talking as he over and again found Mu Qing’s precious spot.

Mu Qing wasn’t the talkative type, but in this moment he wasn’t afraid to be loud - letting every moan and whine escape between the other’s fingers, his body moving in experience to get the most out of the pleasure. He screamed before biting down on the other’s fingers as he for the first time for tonight found his release.

The fingers had left his hole and mouth while he was returning from his euphoria, and the handsome stranger was kissing Mu Qing’s stomach clean. When Mu Qing had regained his senses he pulled the black bun and clashed their mouths together.

The other’s erection was heavy on Mu Qing’s stomach and Mu Qing thrust his already half hard-on against it. Every careful thrust was followed by a constrained grunt from the friend, with every grunt the other tugged at Mu Qing’s lips which were tasting of clear liquor with a hint of iron.

Only now had it dawn on Mu Qing how big the other’s was. Someone else would reasonably have hesitated at that impressive size, but Mu Qing was thrilled.

“Behind,” Mu Qing simply requested when his lips were freed.

With strong arms the other complied and flipped Mu Qing over. This new friend was indeed healthy like an athlete - Mu Qing was comparatively the same size but the other had flipped him without a sweat. Being handled like that sent a jolt of excitement throughout Mu Qing’s anticipating body.

This time around the other didn’t take long, with an easy thrust he was fully seated inside. Mu Qing was exceptionally full - filled to the brim - and as if the other could sense it, he paused for a second letting Mu Qing get adjusted.

Those seconds weren’t long as he next pulled out his cock so that only his tip was left inside before thrusting back inside, if possible even further in this time. Mu Qing sobbed - it fit so well inside him.

The other quickly picked up the pace of the thrusts and the room was filled with obscene echoes of naked skin slapping together while both cried their praises.

“Ah- you take… take me… so good. Fuck.” the other was still able to speak, although bordering on delirium.

The hands gripping Mu Qing’s hips were definitely going to leave illustrious marks; he was clearly not afraid to stain his catch and Mu Qing was truthfully enjoying the added sensation.

As the other was reaching his limits, his hand found Mu Qing’s cock, stroking it with equal fervor. It didn’t take long before they soon found their finale together. Slumped on the table, their heavy breathing making it squeak lightly (much quieter than before).

Mu Qing came back to the present as wet kisses painted his back. A low grumble was heard and for the first time tonight Mu Qing got embarrassed.

“Hungry, huh?” the man on top of him stated before he stood up and comfortably made his way to the fridge like this in fact was his apartment.

A while later - still very much naked, both of them, except for Mu Qing’s cat ears which were magically still in place - they had sat down face to face on the couch munching on toast. In a moment of error, they had almost seated at the kitchen table before realizing the profanities that had taken place on it only minutes ago.

Few words were exchanged but their eyes were filled with tease. Mu Qing rolled his eyes as the other winked and threw a kiss in the air.

Mu Qing got an idea. He left for a moment and upon return, his lips were curved into a devilish smirk - and in his hand he held a can of whipped cream. The other sat frozen as Mu Qing carefully sprayed a dollop on the tip of his tanned nose. Mu Qing stared proudly at his masterpiece before his eyes lit up. The next second he licked the cream.

“Wha-” the other couldn’t speak before Mu Qing had done the same on both of his cheeks.

Enthusiastically Mu Qing spread more whipped cream on the other only to lick it away. On his Adam's apple, in the small dimple below his neck, along his collarbone, making way down for the broad chest. The other was too stunned to react but when he finally regained his composure he snatched the can from Mu Qing.

In a beat their positions were reversed as Mu Qing was shoved into the mattress of the couch, the other sitting victoriously across his hips. It tickled as the other gingerly sprayed the cream, from Mu Qing’s chin down to the base of his cock. Now it was the other’s turn to marvel at his masterpiece before licking it away.

Mu Qing was panting - mouth wide open - at the surprisingly cool sensation. His open mouth was a perfect next aim. The handsome stranger filled it with whipped cream and then sucked it out.

The following kiss was dirty, both their faces smeared with whipped cream, but neither seemed to mind - it made it all the more fun to eat at each other’s face.

At some point the can of whipped cream had disappeared as the two continued to tumble around on the couch. It was more contesting this time, even a little playful. Not surprising they eventually fell off, down on a fluffy rug.

As Mu Qing’s new friend was laughing on his back, Mu Qing took the advantage of a sneak attack. The other choked his laughter as he suddenly felt Mu Qing teasingly lick the tip of his erection. Fuck, they were both so hard again.

Now without breaking eye contact Mu Qing kept licking, sucking, taking more and more of the other’s girth into his mouth. The other had to hoist himself up on his elbows to get a better view - and it was a magnificent view.

“You’re truly a cat, licking like that,” the other breathed heavily.

While Mu Qing bobbed his head up and down, tongue following in circling motions, his hand found its way to his own rear. Still warm and stretched out from the earlier penetrations he didn’t really have to work himself so much, but it was definitely worth the look on the other’s face.

The other’s expression was fighting with surprise, bewilderment and a roaring hunger. Body trembling in a burning arousal.

“You… you. _Fuuuck,_ ” the other was truly at loss of words at the marvelous catboy in front of him, fingerfucking his own anus.

Mu Qing let the other enjoy the view a little longer before ending the show. The other was just about to complain when Mu Qing moved up and with ease lowered himself down on the other’s upright cock. With only his own spit and a little leakage, the impressive cock went in smoother than melted butter. The other gasped loudly, sounding vulgarly animalistic.

Mu Qing began with a teasingly slow pace, watching as the other scrunched his face in agony.

“What now, Big Boy; cat got your tongue?” Mu Qing said calmly as he slowly lifted himself up and down.

There was a following silence - only the slick sound of Mu Qing moving on the cock - as the other was fighting his increasingly speeding emotions and rush of blood, head spinning at Mu Qing’s recent words.

And then he snapped. With a sharp thrust of his hips, hitting Mu Qing out of pace, he dug his fingers deep into Mu Qing’s asscheeks and with his hands and hips he put them both into a brutally mad tempo. Mu Qing bounced like a ragged doll, yelping for every breath's worth; the other growled like a wild animal.

They went on until they were dripping in sweat and Mu Qing was already leaking. The sounds were deafening and their stamina endless. But then they exploded - Mu Qing sprayed all over the other’s sculpted chest, who in turn didn’t retract in time and Mu Qing felt his inside fill with hot liquid.

“Sorry,” still out of breath the other apologized as soon as he was able to speak.

“Feels nice,” Mu Qing smiled into the crook of the other’s neck and he felt the tremble as the man under him chuckled.

All sticky, of cum and whipped cream and sweat from both the party and their recent activities, the two soon found themself making out and washing up each other in the shower.

Each with a jar in their hand, they made way for the bedroom - both still buttnaked. In an oddly sweet moment they helped each other to blow dry their hair; Mu Qing learned that the hair in the dark bun was almost longer than his own silver mane.

Both seemed to feel the whole ‘sleeping over or not’ conversation was unnecessary as they now freshly showered, hair dry, laid comfortably in Mu Qing’s bed. Cover pulled up to their ears, facing each other barely at an arm's length. The effects of the party’s booze hand long since diminished, but the shower had acted as the final sobering step.

“Tired?” the other unusually tenderly asked.

Mu Qing only shook his head in response. Of course he was exhausted, but he was not yet tired of the handsome stranger now in his bed.

They started much gentler this time - Mu Qing didn’t really care for soft kisses and warm hugs, but in this moment, it felt okay. Now more thoughtfully tasting each other’s lips, listening to the other’s breathing and sounds, feeling the curves and plains and hollows of each other’s muscular bodies. Although their personalities appeared to differ, their bodies were similarly strong and fit.

Eventually as their blood rushed to their cocks and the caution in their brain got overrun, the previous gentleness disappeared. The sun was already shining when they finally had had enough and fell asleep - possibly even stickier than before the shower, definitely more tired.

**

It was after midday when Mu Qing finally woke up. He wasn’t hungover, but his body was definitely feeling a little sore. The space beside him was empty and on the nightstand was a note:

_‘Meow, meow._   
_(I think that’s thank you, in cat. Correct me if I’m wrong.)_   
_-FX’_

As Mu Qing sat there back to the headboard, the chill of the room reaching his naked body still warm from the night, he couldn’t help but break into a genuine laugh.

“I need a shower,” Mu Qing said to himself, still the ghost of a smile tasted with the man of last night lingering on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

For Mu Qing, men didn’t matter more than bodily gratification. He was not interested in finding a partner, but did date every now and then. It was nice to have a particular bed to jump into, but as soon as they got clingy Mu Qing made his leave. Some people took it better than others. He never meant to be inconsiderate - this was simply the way he saw this world to work.

The handsome stranger in white from last year’s halloween party had been long forgotten. Only a few times when Mu Qing was craving a really good fuck did the memory of the friend flash through his mind. After that night, no one had been quite able to satisfy Mu Qing like that again. But it was pure bodily desires and Mu Qing could find satisfaction from elsewhere. It had already been more than a year.

**

It was a longstanding tradition for the best friends of three to go out on the day before New Year's Eve. This had started in the time before Shi Qingxuan and Ming Yi expressed their true feelings for each other, when two awkward teenage girls just wanted to dance with their even more awkward gay guy friend. Now Mu Qing hated crowds while the girls loved the loud dancefloor, hence a compromise was made - to celebrate New Year's one day early.

On the second last day of the year the clubs tended to be less crowded, still the music was loud and the booze was cheap. That's when the trio dressed up (that is, mostly the two others) and hit the club until early morning to then spend the next night together on the couch, eating a little too much junk, and counting in the new year in friendly peace.

This year was no different. On the second to last day of December Shi Qingxuan and Ming Yi were looking ravishing as ever, dressed in glitter and gold from head to toe. Mu Qing quite enjoyed this tradition but to his friends’ dismay he believed a pair of dark jeans and a hoodie to be festive enough. At least he had braided his long silver locks and decorated his ears with shining jewelry. In the end, neither of the girls could deny the truth that their friend looked stunning no matter his clothing. His pale, sharp complexion enhanced by obsidian eyes, and his strong build alone was enough to turn heads.

The club they had chosen this year was surprisingly packed. Mu Qing had been left alone as it was his friends' turn to buy the next round. From the corner of his eye he could see two familiar faces approaching. Where had he seen them before?

Mu Qing didn't remember all the men he had slept with. He tried - it helped to know whom to avoid - but in the end there were things more interesting to keep in mind.

When was the last time he had slept with brothers? Everyone knows siblings is a dangerous territory. He usually avoided brothers, they could get rivalrous and meaningless fucks could end in brotherly fighting. Siblings always find out and in the end the third part is put in a tight spot of 'which of us is it?'. (That had happened before.)

But he remained sure hadn't slept with either of them, yet they evidently knew him. As they reached Mu Qing both with one more flirtatious smile than the other's, they shouted to somewhere behind Mu Qing;

"Feng Xin! Come look who's here!"

From behind Mu Qing appeared an indeed familiar face. Those big eyes carrying a surprising amount of intelligence, that dark hair once again in a perfectly messy bun, his slightly tanned skin exposed just enough.

"Is this fate?" the non-stranger said jokingly, a weak smell of liquor puffing out with the laugh. "Catboy?"

For a crucial second Mu Qing’s brain short-circuited at the dazzling sight and he heard himself say, _“Meow.”_

"It is my catboy!" joyously he hugged Mu Qing. "Fuck, it's nice to see you."

"Mu Qing," his brain was still not up to full function, frozen once more at the unexpected intrusion of personal space.

"What?"

Mu Qing collected himself and clarified, "Name. My name's Mu Qing."

"My catboy has a name, and it's just as pretty as he is. Mu Qing, it's great to see you again. My name's Feng Xin," this Feng Xin still evading his catboy’s personal space.

Feng Xin, that was the name the brothers had shouted; that was the name _'-FX'_ stood for as the handsome stranger had left a note the last time. Feng Xin, the one who kept calling Mu Qing 'catboy' even though both of them were evidently adult men and had been since the day they first met.

Soon after the girls returned. They had bought three whole buckets - one for each, way too much but they swore not to stand in that line again.

Ming Yi was the first to recognize the boys, "You again. Funny seeing you here."

"It's hu… uuuubby," Shi Qingxuan corrected herself when she finally made the connection.

"Who's a hubby?" Pei Ming of winked an eye suggestively.

Ming Yi's expression blanked for a split second, "Not you".

"Teasing, just teasing," he quickly apologized and indeed respected the girls' relationship as they continued talking like civilized (albeit slightly under the influence) people.

Mu Qing was suddenly sidelined to be alone with the handsome stran... with Feng Xin. As simple one-night-stand acquaintances it wasn't quite suitable to start asking about life and whatnot. However, Mu Qing felt this was different.

"What you doing here? Starting new year's celebrations early?" Feng Xin was first to start asking questions.

"Hmm… Sort of. Longtime tradition to go out tonight instead of tomorrow," Mu Qing explained briefly

The other hummed approvingly, "Smart tradition - avoid the raging crowds."

"And you?"

"Same, except not a tradition. Big Pei and Little Pei work tomorrow night but we still wanted to celebrate together - even if it's a day early."

"You work tomorrow?" for some inexplicable reason Mu Qing felt a sting of disappointment, which he however quickly pushed away.

"Nah."

"You want some?" Mu Qing politely shared his bucket.

The 'New Year’s Special Bucket' consisted of a bucket indeed, one gallon, but also five miniature hard liquor bottles and equally many beers. Clearly too much, but at least they wouldn't have to stand in line to the bar anymore tonight.

The two bedmates shared the same straw. The bucket cocktail was sweet and strong, but surprisingly ok.

Apparently the brothers knew the owner of the club and the lot were soon ushered to a VIP area. It wasn't much quieter, but definitely roomier. Mu Qing dropped himself down on the velvet couch and Feng Xin seated himself almost in his catboy's lap. Usually Mu Qing wouldn't be too comfortable with such closeness, but this was nice.

The brothers invited a few more friends. Shi Qingxuan and Ming Yi stood up dancing in the area with most of the others. Strangely enough, the Pei brothers seemed done with flirting for tonight, simply enjoying a light buzz and great company.

Mu Qing and Feng Xin were yet again left to the side as their mouths had already found each other, hands getting a little too frisky for such a public place. It was evident that both were holding back, and breathlessly they agreed to join the dancing.

"Fuck you look cute tonight," Feng Xin grinded against Mu Qing.

Mu Qing bit his neck in response.

Feng Xin laughed appreciatively, "And who might have taught you that?"

There was a clear memory in Mu Qing’s head, that his friend liked biting. He bit again, now adding a little more pressure, followed by a lick to sooth the pain.

"Ngh-ha… you're driving me crazy, you know that," Feng Xin breathed through his clenched jaw.

Of course Mu Qing knew, that was the point. Feng Xin pulled in his silver braid to find his mouth again, channeling all his frustration into the kiss. It tasted like iron. To their matched disappointment and relief, Shi Qingxuan stumbled into them and broke the moment - who knows, maybe they would have exploded right there and then if someone hadn’t separated them.

They stayed at a safe distance for a while, dancing with old and new friends, their eyes always finding each other amidst the crowd.

“It’s the husband, right?” Shi Qingxuan spoke to Mu Qing, referring to Feng Xin.

“Don’t call him that,” Mu Qing rolled his eyes.

“You never know,” even Ming Yi took the side of her girlfriend.

As if. Mu Qing smiled at Feng Xin across the floor, he looked so carefree - and hot. Mu Qing had to turn his focus back to his best friends to stop the heat in his pants. He was lucky to have them in his life.

Everyone (except the Pei brothers who had to fulfill their duties tomorrow) seemed to enjoy the liquor a tad extra tonight. Unexpectedly all three buckets were empty, even the extra bottles the Pei brothers had acquired to the VIP area were consumed to the very last drop.

The night ended in good spirits, albeit earlier than planned. There were no questions asked as Mu Qing once again found himself back on his kitchen table, now Feng Xin’s tongue in his ass. Mu Qing cried loudly as the other kept licking and slurping like he had been starving for days.

“Who… who’s the….the cat now,” Mu Qing gasped.

At that the tongue disappeared and Mu Qing yelped as he felt the other bite his asscheek.

“Oh Mu Qing, you’re playing so dirty tonight,” the way his name sounded from Feng Xin’s lips was too thrilling, and those eyes gazing at him so intently-

Feng Xin held Mu Qing’s legs in a tight grip and kept biting along his thighs. Mu Qing writhed on the table; with every toss the table left a squeak. Feng Xin left a trail of flowering marks as he bit his way up to the other’s mouth. Subconsciously both had started humping their erected cocks against each other, leakage already staining their chiseled abdomens.

Pent up from the whole evening lusting for each other, it only took some humping and a helping hand to find their first salvation. In awkward grunts they came simultaneously.

While Mu Qing stayed on the table Feng Xin went to fetch a cloth which he used to swiftly wipe clean them both.

“Was that necessary?” Mu Qing laughed, unabashedly insinuating a desire for more.

“I- I felt bad for the table,” Feng Xin stammered for once, realizing how pointless his kind act had been. “You hungry?”

Mu Qing was. Admiringly he watched as Feng Xin made pancakes and again they found themself sitting on the couch - this time Feng Xin slouched back against Mu Qing’s bare chest. Every other bite Mu Qing put in his own mouth, every other in Feng Xin’s.

Somehow they had fallen asleep on the couch, however without falling to the floor the entire night, and woke up to the sun shining in, cuddling on the slightly too narrow couch.

Mildly disappointed that last night had ended before they had truly gotten to it, they now seemed to have found a silent understanding to continue where they left off. Soon they found themself positioned in reverse, Feng Xin swallowing Mu Qing’s cock while Mu Qing’s tasted the other’s entrance with his tongue. Feng Xin whined around the cock while Mu Qing panted into the ass.

“I- fuck. I’m ready,” Feng Xin cried as he swiftly turned around.

Majestically he lowered himself down on Mu Qing’s cock, too desperate to look for lube. Mu Qing, whose mouth was still open from licking that hole, could only watch in awe. As the other started moving he lifted himself up to a sitting position, hands on Feng Xin’s curved waist. His mouth found Feng Xin’s hardened nipple - sucked his way upwards, up behind the ear where Mu Qing knew the other to be sensitive.

Their bodies moved in synchrony, their moans sounding like an untuned instrument, but to their ears it was an electrifying rhapsody.

Feng Xin came first as his liquid painted Mu Qing’s pale torso. Hands on the other’s hips, Mu Qing helped himself to a few last thrusts before he too charged. Clenched together for a minute, they finally laid down, Feng Xin on Mu Qing, his cock still inside.

Feng Xin laughed languidly, “Damn you feel good like this too.”

Mu Qing only embraced him in response - he could feel his own cum leaking out of the other at every little movement. At every little movement he could feel his member grow harder and harder again. And soon they were back to it again.

It was uncommon that anyone could match Mu Qing’s endurance, all too often was Mu Qing obliged to stop sooner than hoped. With Feng Xin there wasn’t that problem - they went on and on until they were both on the brink of passing out.

Feng Xin didn’t leave until Mu Qing too left for Shi Qingxuan’s - it was their laid-back new year’s celebration tonight. Mu Qing felt a little awkward to ask Feng Xin - basically still a stranger since he didn’t know more than that name, and neither cared to even change contacts - to tag along, but luckily the other’s phone had rung in the day and he got other plans for the night.

“Family dinner,” he had muttered quietly - Mu Qing wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear that so he ignored it.

The other continued on foot while Mu Qing hailed a cab.

_A family guy, huh_ \- Mu Qing smiled unknowingly as he thought of his two-nights-stand.


	3. Chapter 3

Mu Qing was already up and about when there was a loud banging on the door. Not caring to put on more clothes than his gray sweatpants, loosely hanging on his distinctive hips, he languidly opened the door.

“Oh thank gods you still live here I didn’t know it’s been a while I was afraid I couldn’t even remember the right address but here I am and you are here and here we are standing,” the familiar face was no other than the handsome stranger in white from that halloween party a few years back - Feng Xin.

They had met twice before; during that halloween party at the church, and the day before new year’s two years ago. Still, Mu Qing would recognize him anywhere.

“Hello to you too but stop rambling, will you, I can’t understand shit,” Mu Qing was still slightly befuddled, it was early morning after all.

“Right, right - sorry. This might sound a little out of nowhere and I can’t believe I’m actually here and that I’m going to do this. And it’s so early fuck did I wake you-”

Feng Xin kept tripping over his words and Mu Qing tried his utmost to understand what his friend he hadn’t seen in ages was trying to say. With unusual patience he listened without a word and Feng Xin’s face grew pinkish from forgetting to breathe between the words.

“Breathe,” Mu Qing tried to calm his friend, almost starting to worry; had something bad happened to him?

Feng Xin continued without a breath, “But I've been thinking, I’ve been wrecking my brain trying to understand that stranger feeling in the pit of my stomach in the depths of my brain in the corner of my heart and there it is, there is you. You. It’s only you, you, you. It’s been you since I first laid eyes on that cute but frank catboy and it’s been you ever since.”

By now Mu Qing’s mind had started to blank.

Feng Xin went on, “I’ve known it for so long but realized it only recently and although we haven’t seen in years I just couldn’t let these feeling die - no these feelings could never die - so I just had to know, I had to tell you I love you oh my gods how much I love you and I have missed you so fucking bad and you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to tell you that I fucking love you. Fuck.”

As Feng Xin finally finished his peculiar confession and took a deep breath, a strange figure appeared from behind Mu Qing.

“Eh - I better leave. Thanks for… Nevermind. Goodluck.”

The man was tall and good looking, though nothing special to him. Mu Qing barely glanced as he left. Yet Feng Xin’s heart stopped and breath froze. Was he too late?

“Idiot,” Mu Qing couldn’t hold in a light laugh, and equally lightly he continued, “Want to get married?”

It was not the reaction Feng Xin had expected and he got freaking furious how easily the other could make fun of his heartfelt love confession just now. He started an impressive litany of curses before Mu Qing got a chance to interrupt him;

“I love you too,” Mu Qing was calm as ever and there wasn’t an ounce of tease in his voice.

Feng Xin kept blinking rapidly, utterly perplexed. The words Mu Qing had said kept repeating in his head like a broken record.

“Oh, you do?”

Still completely unfazed, Mu Qing confirmed, “Yeah. You want to come in?”

Feng Xin sat totally dumbfounded at the kitchen table while Mu Qing prepared breakfast. They finished half of the meal before anyone spoke again.

“So… the marriage thing?” Feng Xin tried cautiously.

Men was only a bodily gratification and marriage a ludicrous institution - that had always been Mu Qing’s belief. Then one fateful night, four years ago at a halloween party, this easy going man with big, intelligent eyes and a beguiling smile, had appeared on his path. His path, which for years had remained plain and simple.

Maybe it is in exactly those moments, when you aren’t really looking, that you find what you’ve always needed. Mu Qing was sure of his feelings rather early on - but feelings are only a human error and he was good at killing his emotions. However, now as this man had appeared at his door after years, sitting at his breakfast table, he just felt like screaming _‘fuck it’_ to the world. If he was allowed, he now accepted the fact that he honestly didn't want to spend another second away from this funny, caring, breathtakingly handsome, sexgod.

“If you want.”

The two men may have had differing views on the constitution of marriage, but one thing they had in common - if they ever were to marry, it could never be anyone but the man sitting in front of them right now.

“I mean, yeah sure.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

And like that it was settled. The breakfast continued in silence but the bubbling tension in the air could be felt from miles away. Eventually the bubble popped.

“New table?”

“Yeah.”

The new table had nothing to do with the profanities the two had performed on it during their previous two encounters. Or perhaps it was part of the reason - only a week into the new year, Mu Qing’s kitchen table had come falling into pieces as he was casually cleaning the apartment. He had found himself laughing, thinking it was a good thing it had endured this long and not giving up the week before.

"Who was that guy from earlier, by the way?" Feng Xin finally recalled the man from earlier walking out of this apartment.

"Would you believe me if I said he was the plumber," Mu Qing had no intention of keeping any part of his past a secret.

"Only if he isn’t coming back.”

"Never.”

"Good,” Feng Xin had known to expect such answer, yet he felt relieved to hear it said out loud.

"From today on it's only you," Mu Qing’s voice was so calm but determined it truly stunned Feng Xin; how could he say something so cringy with such a straight face?

Mu Qing learned that he had never seen anything cuter than a completely blushed Feng Xin. Every inch of visible skin was tainted a beautiful pink. He didn't care for nothing as he next crawled over the breakfast table, squishing fruit and throwing plates to the floor, making way toward his flustered husband-to-be’s inviting lap.

Neither of them bothered as they crashed into the floor with a loud bam. That would definitely leave a bruise - and a need to buy a new chair.

**

Although it had been almost two years since their last encounter, they knew each other’s bodies like that first halloween party had been only yesterday. In the coming weeks they also got to know more about each other personally.

Mu Qing told everything about being raised by a wonderful single-mother, having to take one part-time job after another to help her pay the bills. How as an outcast in the first year of high school, Shi Qingxuan had almost like adopted him and taken him under her wings. He told the sidestory of how Ming Yi transferred to their high school and a year later Mu Qing was already so tired of their awkward flirting he made them confess to each other. (Remarkable how two such independent and strong-willed girls could crumble at the feet of a crush.)

Feng Xin revealed he had almost married his high school sweetheart when she got pregnant. (Feng Xin swings both ways.) However it turned out that he wasn’t the father and he left her at that. Feng Xin grew up in more affluent surroundings, which surprised Mu Qing because Feng Xin wasn’t even close to the snobby rich kids he had grown up with. Feng Xin knew the Pei brothers from university and albeit their promiscuous personalities, he assured they were good people (at least Little Pei who by now was in a steady relationship).

The two knew very little of each other, yet nothing surprised them. It was like they had known each other their entire life.

Mu Qing had expected at least Ming Yi to voice her concerns and objections, but both the girls were ecstatic when Mu Qing the same day had called his best friends to tell them about the wedding. The Pei brothers were relieved that their friend could finally stop bothering them with his matters of the heart (spoiler; Feng Xin did not stop gushing to them about his future husband).

The wedding day arrived - nostalgically picked for December the 30th, realistically picked simply because they didn't want to wait any longer. During the day they had gone to register their marriage at the magistrate, in the evening Shi Qingxuan and Ming Yi (yes, finally living together after more than ten years) were hosting a reception slash pre-drinks at their place. The theme of the night was _‘Your dream come true’_.

Feng Xin was wearing cottonwhite slacks and a boxy short-sleeved button up in a similar shade; Mu Qing was typically dressed in all black. Both were wearing their hair in floating long locks and golden earrings to match their wedding bands. It was simple attire yet strikingly eye-catching.

Shi Qingxuan and Ming Yi were dazzling as ever, dressed as Tenoh Haruka and Kaiou Michiru from their favorite anime. Pei Su was looking lovey-dovey with his girlfriend, Ban Yue, who together were portraying the main couple from Grease. Pei Ming (again dressed as an old-fashioned general; doesn’t he own any other costumes?) had for once come alone and refrained from bringing an occasional date - but if the love gods had any hope left for him tonight, he could possibly meet a tall dark stranger, elegantly composed, ravishingly enigmatic, her slow voice captivating the playboy like a magic spell.

**

“Hi, husband,” Feng Xin cooed, more drunk on love than liquor, as the two had finally found themself home - now both living at Mu Qing’s place.

The pre-drinks/reception had been wonderful and the gang had gone out to town for a few hours after that. Everyone was in great spirits and Ban Yue had eternalize the night with her camera.

“Hi, husband,” the other repeated, both sounding equally silly (in love).

The embracing kiss that followed was relishing but desperate, unsure whether to savor the moment or swallow it in one bite. Mu Qing held back every urge to rip open the buttons as he one by one opened Feng Xin’s shirt. Feng Xin mirrored his slow movements.

It looked like two young teenagers experiencing intimacy for the first time - excited but nervous. Their breaths were unsteady and heavy, their hearts beating at an unnatural speed. When their shirts had come off, they wordlessly moved to unbuckle each other’s pants, continuing the painstakingly restrained pace.

The air was cool as they finally stood naked in front of each other, yet at the same time both felt like they were burning up. However many times they had seen each other naked, kissed and touched, woken up beside the other and watched them peacefully snore, their hearts never failed to beat out of rhythm. How could a person make them feel such calm and fervor at the same time?

Feng Xin was gentle this time as he covered his husband’s body in kisses. Mu Qing only stood there, hands mindlessly entangled in the other’s dark locks, concentrating on every touch of his husband’s wet lips. Neither would get tired calling each other that.

Husbands. What had begun as a hot one-night-stand had developed into undeniable feelings and happy endings.

It had been Catboy and Handsome Stranger for the first year. A year later they learned the names Mu Qing and Feng Xin. Now four years after their first chance meeting, they called each other husband and husband.

Feng Xin lifted up his husband by his legs and carried him to their bedroom. Gingerly he laid him down on the soft sheets as he continued kissing that pale body. That pale body was covered in various degrees of bruises from previous endeavors- maybe he should go easy with the biting, Feng Xin thought to himself as he tenderly kissed every mark.

This was the first night they truly made sweet sweet love. Their moves more controlled, moans more melodic, their touches as complementary as ever. They didn’t speak this time but their eyes said everything they had ever felt.

Everyone says the wedding night is the wildest night, but for these two it was the opposite. After that tender lovemaking they peacefully feel asleep in each other’s arms.

In the future they would come to cultivate more sweet lovemaking, but with both possessing rather hot tempers, they would more often than not end up breaking more kitchen tables and bed boards, get noise complaints from neighbors until they moved to an own house, help each other sooth and cover bite marks, go on and on and on until passing out.

And they would never complain - because the heavens had blessed them with such a person their heart would forever be grateful. With each other by their side, they would be ready to take on the world for even hundreds of years.


End file.
